The Ghost of You
by Winniebear143
Summary: Skylar Elena Chambers and her family move into Murder House as an escape from her past. As they settle in, Skylar begins to truly see the house and it's ghostly inhabitants, two of which have their sights set on her. Will she survive or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just kind of wanted to kind of give you guys a little more detail on the story. Some of it will be sort of similar to the show, but not a direct similarity. It's obviously an OC fic. I haven't written in about 2 years I think it is, so if this is pure shit don't be too mean about it haha. Also, I'm not entirely aware of how long this is, so if you guys think my chapters should be a little longer just let me know. :)**

*** Disclamer: I do not own any characters from the show, just the plot and characters I invented.**

**Beautifully Creepy**

** I sighed as I unbuckled my seat belt. The smoggy LA air filled my lungs as I walked to the other side of the car to get my little sister out.**

**"Sissy?" she asked.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Is that our new house?" she asked pointing to a small yellow home complete with a white picket fence and rose bushes.**

**"No, sweetie, our house is over there." I replied, turning her around to see where I was pointing.**

**"Oh...it's scary." she frowned as she hid her head in the crook of my neck.**

** I just rubbed her back and continued carrying her to the steps where our parents were waiting. The house wasn't all that scary, just unique and old. I probably should've found the house creepy, I mean it's named "Murder House" for Christ's sake. Marcy, our realtor, said there have been lots of murders and also suicides in the house. Mom and Dad still wanted to buy it, though for different reasons.**

** Mom wanted it because it was a "steal" seeing as it was half the price of the other homes in this part of LA. It's also one of the largest. Dad wanted it because he could work from the house Mondays through Saturday, then on Sunday he could walk down the block to the church to preach. Yes, I am a preacher's daughter, no I'm not one of the stereotypical ones. He's also a psychiatrist. **

** "Do I get to pick my room?" I asked feeling hopeful.**

**"No, but we gave you the second largest room to fit all your bookshelves in it and we also went ahead and painted it lilac for you." My dad replied with a smile. He knows me all too well.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, and Jasey's room is right next door..." Mom stated hesitantly.**

**"Yay!" Jasey shouted as she clapped her hands together. Four year olds. **

**"Yeah, woo-hoo!" I rolled my eyes. **

** Marcy opened the front door cutting Jasey's party short. Marcy led us into the kitchen to discuss the house and give us our keys. I knew I'd get bored, so I opted to excuse myself to do some exploring.**

** The house was beautiful. Marcy wasn't lying when she said the last people to live her were great at decorating. "**_**Gay.**_**" I thought.**

** I found my room upstairs at the very end of the hallway on the right. Dad wasn't lying when he said my room was the second largest. All my furniture had been set out and arranged perfectly around the room. I smiled at how Dad remembered to paint my furniture black. Purple and black are my favorite colors, but only light purple or it's too dark. **

** I layed down on my bed and looked up to see that the ceiling had stars on it. Dad must've also had a hand in that. He likes to pretend I'm still Jasey's age. I'm sixteen, not four. Oh well, it could be cool. **

** "Sissy! Where are you?" I hear Jasey yelling from the other end of the hallway. Taking one last look at my room, I got up and walked into the hall to find her.**

** Wow. Across the hall from my room is the study, which means Dad is going to be seeing his psycho patients only three feet away from me. Greeeatttt. Turning my head the other way, I noticed Jasey's room really was right beside mine. I hear noises coming from inside so I decide to try and scare her. I tip-toed to her door and then jumped in and yelled "BOO!". **

** To my suprise the room was empty. I shrugged and looked around at her pink walls and white furniture. On the small bedside table beside her hello kitty lamp was a picture of our family. You know, before my slip up. We were actually happy and life wasn't shit then. I wiped the stray tears ,that I wasn't aware that had fallen, off my cheeks and left her room.**

** I decided to go look downstairs for her. I hadn't noticed on the way up, but our hallway is really long and narrow. I had just gotten to the stairs when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and didn't see anything suspicious. I was about to go downstairs when I heard something moving.**

** I turned around slowly, my adrenaline pumping. I walked back down the hall to my room, where the sound was coming from. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There ,sitting on my bed, was a random guy around my age.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have been planning on updating this since around Thursday, but then midterms came up so I had to study (albeit I'm not one to study and am currently procrastinating just that). Anyways, this is where things get interesting. I thought of this in the shower about a month ago and thought it'd be a cool plot twist. So as we all know I own none of the characters from the show, just the plot and my original characters. **

Liam

The boy sitting on my bed was handsome to say the least. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt with dark wash jeans and had a leather jacket laying on my bed beside him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What? No 'hey, how are you?'?" he replied sarcastically.

"Considering I've never seen or met you before and you're just here in my room..." I replied looking into his forest green eyes that were a brilliant contrast against his tan skin and brown hair.

"Touche. I'm Liam." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Skylar." I took his hand and blushed when he brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Beautiful." he murmered.

"Thanks. So uh what were you doing in my room?" I changed the subject trying not to seem as awkward as I felt.

"Oh, right. My mom is downstairs getting interviewed, so your mom thought she should send me up here to get you."

"Interviewed?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she's been the maid here for as long as I can remember." he shrugged.

"So then why are you here?"

"Mom and I are really close. My dad was a cheating asshole. Apparently my mom was 'the other woman'. After I was born his wife began to piece it all together. He left me and my mom behind. Mom was fired and I was thrown out. Now mom doesn't like to be too far away from me. She's trying to convince your dad that he needs an assistant to get him coffee or pills when things get stressful."

"I'm sorry...I would've been alot nicer if I knew that." God, I'm a bitch.

"No, don't apologize you couldn't have known. Sympathy isn't something I'm fond of."

"Well, I guess we should probably head downstairs then."

"After you." he smiled.

Maybe having him around won't be so bad. I mean he seems pretty nice and he's not too bad to look at either. It'd be nice to have a friend around here anyways.

I can feel his eyes on me as we walk down the hall. Please, God, don't let me fall and embarass myself. I managed to make it down the stairs without tripping over my feet.

Once in the kitchen, I got my first glance of his mom. She's not much taller than me and she looks to be in her late fifties. Can she still clean houses? She has fiery red hair unlike Liam's dark chestnut color. Their eyes are the same leafy green.

"Sky! There you are! I see you've met Liam." Mom smiled.

"Oh, yeah. We met when I was on my way downstairs." I lied easily, seeing the look my dad was giving Liam.

"Good, good. This is his mom, Moira. She's going to be our new maid." she replied as she gestured to the elderly woman.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you ma'am." I smiled politely.

"You too, dear, but please call me Moira. I've heard wonderful things about you, although your parents didn't tell me how pretty you are." she smiled and patted my arm.

"Aw, well thank you, Moira. You're too nice."

"And you're too modest." she laughed. For a second I could've sworn she looked about twenty-seven. Weird.

"Liam, my husband and I discussed it and we think it'd be lovely to have some extra help." Mom stated looking sharply at my dad.

"Yeah, lovely." Dad grumbled.

"Really? Thank you, sir. It means alot to me and my mom." He replied happily.

"So can you two start tomorrow?"

"Thursday would be better, but we'll make it work." Moira smiled.

We continued to exchange pleasantries for a bit, until I remembered that Jasey had been looking for me. I excused myself from the conversation and checked every room in the house and couldn't find her. I was starting to worry. I was standing in her room freaking out when I heard giggling.

I looked out her window to see her laughing and talking, but to whom I couldn't see. I took the stairs two at a time and ran out the back door. I followed the sounds of her laughter to the side of the house that contained the basement door. Rounding the corner cautiously, I got my first view of exactly what..er..who was making Jasey giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, for those of you I promised, I had every intention of updating before now. I already had it written down in my notebook and was reviewing it at school and I felt like I should edit and revise it and also lengthen it. After my final in Lit., I did just that. So hope you guys like it and if you like this length more than the previous, just let me know in a review and I'll start working on it. :) **

***We all know I only own my original characters and none from the show. Anything unrecognizable is mine. Also, other authors have complained that some of you are ripping off from their story and if that happens to me I WILL stop writing. Stealing someone else's work is a shitty thing to do.***

Don't Be Shy; Play With Me

I went around the corner and saw my sister in the arms of yet another random guy. What is this? Randomly show up at Sky's new house and creep her out day? Apparently it is. Normally I would freak the fuck out and call the cops or some shit, but he seems harmless. He's tall and is wearing a green and black striped shirt, torn blue jeans, and converse. Not exactly a threatening outfit. His blonde curly hair falls flawlessly around his face. I just wish he'd look at me so I can see his eyes.

Jasey seems to like him, she's smiling and giggling like she's only ever done with me, well she was until she saw me.

"Sky!" she yelled happily.

"What about it?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, silly, Sky!" she laughed and pointed at me.

The guy followed her finger and noticed me for the first time. His brown, almost black, eyes met mine and suddenly I felt extremely awkward. His eyes are so intense that I can't find my voice, so I opted to just wave.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there." He smiled. Aw, he has dimples.

"It's my fault for not saying anything and sort of creeping." I laughed, finally feeling more comfortable.

"Well you just feel free to creep on me anytime." He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me." I teased.

"So, does this little cutie belong to you?" he asked as he bounced Jasey.

"Sort of, she's my little sister."

"I see the resemblance." Oh god, that smile.

"Jasey, how did you get out here?" I asked, remembering why I came out here.

"I walked. Duh." She replied sarcastically, making the guy laugh.

"Okay smart a-..er butt. Not what I meant."

"I was playing and I couldn't find you, so I came outside and then he found me and played with me." She replied, smiling fondly at the guy.

"Well I think you should go inside, mom is looking for you."

"Okay," She replied as the guy put her down. "We'll have that tea party soon!" she stated to the guy before running into the house.

"She's cute." The guy stated smiling.

"You don't live with her." I replied half joking.

"True. So you guys settled in yet?"

"Yeah, we apparently just hired a maid." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Moira?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She was the maid back when I lived here. She's nice." He shrugged.

"You lived here?"

"Yeah, a few years ago, but that's not important."

"Oh, well thank you for playing with Jasey. She usually doesn't like strangers." I smiled.

"No problem, I love kids. Maybe next time me and you can play? Unless you don't like strangers either." He smirked.

"Maybe we can. I've been told I'm _very _friendly."

"I think I will be the judge of that." He winked. My stomach fluttered.

"Well, I think I better go make sure Jasey found mom. It's a big house." I replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll see you around…Sky." He smiled.

"Yeah, you will…?" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Tate."

"Tate." I smiled.

He nodded and I turned to walk away. I got to the door and decided to chance a look back. He was still there, so we made eye contact. Tate looked me up and down before bringing his eyes back up to meet mine with a small smile. I blushed and turned back around and went in the house.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and listening to "Monster" by Skillet. I had finally recovered from my meeting with Tate and had unpacked the rest of my belongings. All my notebooks were placed in their appropriate places, my journal and writing notebooks were in a drawer beside my bed, others were placed on my bookshelf. My craft boxes and containers were slid under my bed and out of sight.

_A secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but_

_I can't control it_

_So stay away from me_

_The beast it ugly_

This song is one of my favorites. It reminds me of, well, myself. Ever since I was little I've been a bit 'different' as my mom puts it. As a baby, I rarely cried. I was always looking at something that wasn't there and laughing. I was a troubled kid. I always got bullied and eventually mom sent me to see a psychiatrist. She wouldn't let me see dad because I'd get a biased treatment. I stopped going, naturally. I was shy and didn't like that lady. She thought I was psycho and always made me draw how I see my family. She didn't do shit but sit there on her ass and judge me.

Now I have these internal struggles with a voice in the back of my head. I call it the Darkness. It's not the devil, but its close enough. It's my eighth grade self. It was my darkest time. Well, until now. That was the year the self mutilating started. I didn't ever like it, cutting. I thought it made me weak. Eventually I stopped and my parent never even knew I did it.

My mom only found out a few months ago. She still doesn't know the extent of it. I had this breakdown after my big sister, Cassie, died. That's how mom found out. I told her practically everything about the cutting, the sadness, the voice, and how I know she and dad blame me for Cassie dying. That's why I'm here now. Mom thought we could move away and that everything would be normal, I would be normal. She thought the voice would go away. That's the thing, though. You can't send away something that's trapped in your mind and body. Trust me. I tried many times.

Deciding to stop dwelling on the past, I turned off my IPod and got off my bed. I made my way into the hall intending to go down and see if Moira is too busy to make me some macaroni, until I heard a familiar voice coming from Dad's office.

"So, Tate, why do you need to start seeing me?" Dad asked.

"I have 'mommy issues'." Tate chuckled.

"Your mother said it was a bit more than that."

"And you believed the cocksucker. She is, you know. A cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time." Dad cleared his throat.

"Okay, Tate. You will come see me Monday through Friday."

"Whoa, five days a week? You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you need help."

"And you think you can help me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Tate, I do." Dad answered anyways.

I didn't hear anything else so I assumed Tate was nodding. I stood there for a few more seconds, waiting to hear more, but was left unsatisfied. I had just begun to go back into my room, my hunger being long forgotten, when I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Sky?"

"Hey, Tate."

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I _do _live here and all." I laughed.

"Right. What I meant was I didn't expect your room to be right across the hall from your dad's office." He chuckled.

"Weird, right? At least this way it's easier for you to sneak into my room." I replied as I grabbed him by the sweater and pulled him into my room and shutting the door. Tate and I stood there shocked at my actions, I've never been too hormone crazed. All my surprise wore off when Tate smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know this took longer but I mean Christmas with two divorced parents is kind of crazy. I also started a new and unique kind of story as well so look out for that and tell me what you guys think (in a nice way). Okay enough babbling haha. Reviews are lovely :) **

That Sinful Stare, Your Poison Kiss, Like Satan's Holy Lips

"If you wanted a little alone time all you had to do was ask." Tate smirked.

"What fun is that?" I replied pushing myself against him. Tate groaned in response and pulled me closer. I took that as the green light and started kissing and nipping at his neck, much to Tate's pleasure.

I could feel Tate growing against my thigh. Tate grabbed my face and dove in for a kiss, immediately asking for permission. I granted it and moaned as his tongue expertly massaged mine. Tate backed me up until the back of my knees hit the bed without even breaking the kiss. He laid me back against the bed and crawled on top of me.

He broke the kiss to trail urgent and wet open mouthed kisses down my jaw line to my collarbone, his hands ghosting down my body. I moaned, loving the fire his touch ignites just below the surface of my skin. Just as quickly as this began, Tate pulled back with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You're a virgin, right?" he smirked at the blush that crept up my cheeks. "You _are, _aren't you?" he chuckled as I looked away embarrassed. "Hey, _look at_ me when I _talk_ to you!" I quickly made eye contact. "That's better, my little kitten." He replied, lovingly caressing my cheek. "So what was your plan bringing me in here? Hm? Were you thinking you could bring me in here and get me all _excited_," he ground his hardness against me. "And then just expect me to get up and walk away unsatisfied? No, you're not a tease, are you? No, I bet you didn't even have a plan did you? No, you were just succumbing to your subconscious _need_ for me." He stated, his voice growing huskier every sentence. I opened my mouth to object, but he placed a finger lightly over my lips.

"Oh, don't deny it, Sky. I can practically smell your need, hot and urgent. You're soaking yourself as I speak. Are you thinking about all the things I can and will eventually do to you?" his finger left my lips and began trailing down to my skirt and snaking its way up under it. His finger met my aching center and I moaned.

"Just as I thought, can you get any wetter?" I blushed and said nothing, too embarrassed to speak. "No comment then? Hm, I guess I'll have to find out for myself." He grinned wickedly before sliding my underwear aside and pushing one of his fingers into me. I moaned, breaking my silence as he moved his finger in and out excruciatingly slow. "Wow, if you're moaning from just my little fingers, I bet you'll be screaming when you feel my big dick in you. We'll start off slow like this at first, so you can get used to it. Then you'll beg me to go faster, just like you want to right now. Go on, you can tell me what you want, Sky." He said going even slower.

"Tate…"

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he replied, making me blush. "I won't know what to do if you don't tell me."

"G-go faster." I replied uncertainly, but craving the much needed friction.

"Why?" he asked oh so innocently. I sighed figuring I should just surrender and tell him what he wants to hear.

"Because I want you to make me scream, Tate. I want you to make me cum so hard I'll wonder how the _fuck _I'm going to handle your big dick."

Tate let out an animalistic growl before attacking my lips with his, while not only speeding up his finger but adding another. My moans were getting louder and I was thankful that Tate used his mouth to muffle them.

I lost it when Tate started thumbing my clit, throwing me over the edge with what would've been a scream had I not had his tongue down my throat. He waited until I came down from the high he gave me and withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, licking them clean. I shuddered as I felt that familiar pull in my lower stomach.

"Sky, are you in there?" _Oh shit, Dad! _

"Uhh…yeah, why?" I asked looking at Tate with a look of pure panic.

"Dinner's ready." Dad replied wearily.

"Oh. I'll be down in a minute." I frowned as I heard my dad retreating down the hall.

"I'm sorry." I stated to a very unsatisfied Tate.

"It's okay. We'll pick up where we left off soon." He replied with a smirk.

I nodded and kissed him one more time before going downstairs.

The next morning I woke up just as tired as I was last night. I kept waking up after these strange dreams. Every dream was the same, me, Tate, and Liam were all hanging out in my room when out of nowhere this guy in a rubber fetish suit began stalking around us like we were the prey and he was the lion. It was incredibly creepy. Why can't I just have sex dreams like normal teenagers?

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Once done I got dressed in my favorite dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, a purple, black, and white plaid shirt, and my black boots. I didn't feel like drying my long brown hair, so I just towel dried it and let it be wavy.

Shutting my bedroom door behind me, I began walking down to the kitchen where I could smell chocolate chip waffles and maple bacon. Mmm. Like yesterday, when I got to the top of the stairs I felt like I was being watched. I decided I was just being paranoid after my dream and kept walking downstairs and turned the corner into the kitchen.

"How nice of you to finally join us." My mom said pointedly looking at the clock. 12:00pm.

"Good morning to you too." I replied rolling my eyes.

"More like afternoon, bed bug." My dad laughed, calling me my old nickname.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Pops." I replied sarcastically.

"Why can't you be like your sister? She was such a morning person." Mom sighed.

"Because she's _dead_, and you think I don't remember that? She died _six months ago._" I replied angrily slamming food down on my plate. No one said anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to eat in my room. Jasey, do you want to come?" She nodded and I grabbed our plates and carried them upstairs with Jasey in tow behind me.

I thought we had made it through breakfast without talking about what happened downstairs, when Jasey decided to bring it up.

"Sky, are you made at mommy?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Jase, I just don't like it when she compares me to Cassie."

"I miss her." She replied tearing up.

"Me too, Jasey." I said as I wiped her stray tears away.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park?" she asked with hope filled eyes. I sighed. I can't just say no to her.

"Yeah go get your coat and shoes on and I'll meet you downstairs." I smiled.

"Yay!" she yelled running out of my room.

I chuckled and shook my head. _Kids. _I grabbed my keys and my phone before shutting my door. I was about to go down stairs when I heard an all too familiar voice coming from Dad's office. I stopped and peeked in through the crack. Sure enough, there was Tate sitting in the chair facing the door. We made eye contact.

"So, Dr. Chambers you wanted to know about my latest dream?" he asked glancing at me when he said dream.

"Is it different than the others, Tate?"

"Yes. Instead of going into the Noble War, I find myself going somewhere much less noble." He stated, his eyes never leaving mine.

"And where is that, Tate?"

"A shower."

"A shower, Tate?"

"That's right. Only, it's not my shower. I met a girl yesterday."

"Is it her shower, Tate?" my Dad asked intrigued.

"Yes." He smirked at me. I blushed. I do that a lot around him.

"Then what happened, Tate?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Walter. You're smarter than that." He replied, turning his attention to my dad again.

I felt heat begin to pool between my legs. He had a _sex _dream about me? _Oh, God. _And he pretty much told me himself indirectly through my _father_? The kid has balls. I was about to listen in more when I felt a hand pulling me away from the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa it's been a while! I didn't realize how long it's been! I've been working on making this chapter better, so hopefully you guys like it. Did you guys see Evan and Taissa on the Golden Globes last night? Stunning as always! :)**

Making Friends with Shadows on My Walls

"Eavesdropping on your dad and his patient? That's low." Liam chuckled.

"What? No…I was just…no!" I stuttered, looking down.

"What kind of fucked up things did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Right. Tate's a fucked up kid."

"You know him?" I asked surprised.

"You could say that. He's pretty much famous around here. He shot up a school a few years back."

"Are you shitting me?" I asked surprised. Tate seems like a genuinely nice guy.

"Nope. That last psychiatrist, Dr. Harmon, put him on pills when he found out."

"Tate seems nice though."

"So do bears, but you don't bring them home with you." He replied pointedly.

"I guess…"

"You talk to him?"

"Once."

"Better hope that was the last time. He has a thing for the new psychiatrist's daughters." Oh shit, am I just part of this fetish thing he has?

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to get with Dr. Harmon's daughter too."

"What happened?"

"She found out he slept with her mom to give his wannabe mother a baby. You see Tate has mommy issues so he tried to make this other woman be his mommy. All she wanted was a baby. Not him."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I'm calling bluff. I don't believe that shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my little sister to the park." I replied getting irritated for the second time today.

"Can I come? I'm on break and the park is just close enough for me to leave the house." Well since Jasey doesn't like strangers I'll make him ask her so I don't have to say no and feel like an ass.

"Ask Jasey, if she says yes then you can come." I smirked.

He nodded and followed me to Jasey's room. Turns out that they had met yesterday and Jasey adores him. _Great_.

Aside from Liam hating Tate, he seems pretty cool in my book. He played with Jasey when I would get worn out or had to go to the bathroom. After about an hour and a half of chatting and playing, we decided to go back home for lunch.

We walked into the house laughing. Mom heard us and came down the old creaky staircase that gives me the creeps.

"Hey guys, how was the park?" she smiled.

"Fun!" Jasey yelled before I could answer.

"Well good, now come on and let me give you a bath, Jasey. You're filthy." Mom laughed looking at Jasey's dirt covered clothing and skin. They got halfway up the stairs before mom turned around.

"Oh and Liam?" she started.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Walter is still with Tate, so he hasn't noticed your absence."

Liam smiled and thanked my mom before we headed into the kitchen for some lunch. Moira made us her signature toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They were surprisingly delicious. New addiction? I think so. About halfway through eating, Tate walked into our semi-modern but still old fashioned kitchen and propped himself against our wooden counter. He smiled at me and gave Liam a look of disapproval.

"Hey Sky…Liam." He nodded with distaste at Liam.

"Hey Tate." I smiled and kicked Liam under the counter top where Tate couldn't see.

"Yeah hey." He replied curtly.

"So, Sky, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Tate asked, obviously choosing to ignore the other boy in the room.

"You mean on Halloween? Nothing, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere."

"With you?" I asked trying to hide my excitement. He nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." I smiled. Liam looked tense and elbowed me lightly in disapproval.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around eleven?"

"Works for me."

"Good. It's a date." He smiled as he left the room.

As soon as he was out of sight Liam turned on me.

"Are you crazy?" Liam shouted making me jump in surprise.

"Maybe, are you?" I replied honestly.

"I guess I am for thinking you would actually listen to me about Tate!"

"Listen to what? Your lies? No. Sorry to disappoint you, but Tate is a sweet guy."

"If by sweet you mean psycho, then yeah. Real sweet."

"It's one date! What could it possibly hurt?" I shouted, wanting to punch him in the face.

"YOU!" he yelled back throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Me? Tate would never hurt me."

"Like he'd never hurt Violet?"

"Who the fuck is Violet?"

"Dr. Harmon's daughter. The girl _before you_." He snarled. Okay, that wounded me.

"You don't know shit about Tate!" I yelled in his face.

"Liam? Skylar? What's going on in here?" Moira asked stepping into the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"She has a date with Tate." Liam snarled to his mother.

"And?" she asked obviously not seeing a problem either.

"You know just as well as I do that he is dangerous, Mother."

"Tate is just a boy, Liam, just like you are. You'll do well to remember that." Moira replied before turning to me. "I'm sorry about him. His jealousy gets the better of him, I'm afraid."

"It's okay I guess."

"Good. Now that that's settled, Skylar, your father is looking for you."

"Alright, thanks Moira." I smiled. Moira smiled in response before turning around to clean the marble counter top. "Oh, uh Moira?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where exactly is dad anyways? It's a big house and it'll take me forever to find him." I replied sheepishly.

"He's in the living room." Moira chuckled. I thanked her again and turned on my heel choosing to ignore Liam's goodbye. I made my way out of the kitchen and turned left trying to remember the way to the living room. I'd only been in there once when we were taking a tour of the house. I haven't had a reason to go back in there yet. After what seemed like a long walk I heard the TV and followed the noise to the living room.

Our living room is a rather large room with tall ceilings. Our brown boxy couches and our brown leather recliners were arranged in a way that allowed you to socialize, but also see the large flat screen television perched over the large brick fireplace. Bookshelves surrounded the wall the fireplace was in. The rest of the room was painted a golden brown. Our red, golden brown, and crème floor length curtains were perched beautifully above the windows in the room. The piano was placed in the corner of the room beside the stained glass window. It's almost too modern for this house.

Dad was reclined back and flipping through channels when I knocked on the open door.

"Dad? Moira said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, come in and sit down." I opted to sit on the couch closest to his recliner.

"Oh goody! I feel a lecture coming on!" I replied feigning excitement.

"No, no lecture. Just a talk." He replied.

"Oh…okay."

"Do you like the house?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"So you're okay that we moved?"

"Yeah we all needed a fresh start." I replied wearily.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Sky. After what happened…I thought I lost you too. You weren't eating, you were constantly in trouble and angry, and let's not forget to mention how you distance yourself." He remembered sadly.

"I'm better now, daddy. I promise." Lie.

"I know, sweetheart. I've been praying about your recovery." He stated as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Me too, daddy." That isn't a complete lie.

"I just…I can't lose you too, Sky. You're my little girl, my flesh and blood, unlike your sister was. I can't imagine how it'd feel to lose you. I'd give anything to keep you safe."

"You won't lose me, daddy. I'm not going anywhere." I replied, my voice shaky from trying to hold back guilty tears. Dad stood up and wiped some stray tears from his eyes. I stood up too and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I never meant for her to die, I swear. She was coming to save me…" I sobbed.

"Shh…I know you didn't mean it sweetie."

"I can't help but be jealous of her."

"Cassie's dead, Sky. Why are you jealous?" he asked taken back.

"B-because she _is dead_. She gets to be happy with God and I'm stuck here with my sorrow until I die. Then I'll probably burn in hell." I sobbed harder.

"Oh, Skylar…you aren't going to hell." He replied rubbing my back.

"I don't deserve to go to heaven dad! Even Jake told me that!"

"Skylar Elena Chambers! If anyone deserves to go to heaven it's you. Jake is an atheist. He doesn't even believe in God, so he thinks he has the right to judge you. Only God can do that. God has forgiven you, Skylar. This is your second chance." I stood there crying in my dad's arms completely unaware of who was watching the whole tragic scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided I would give you guys two chapters today since it's been so long! I know this one is short, but it was a sort of filler. I'll update again in a few days after I edit the next chapter. :)**

I'm a Walking Travesty, but I'm Smiling at Everything

I was laying on my bed staring at the glowing stars on my ceiling, after a much needed nap. With all the feelings and mushy topics discussed with Dad, I slept a good eight and a half hours. Now I'm laying here wide awake at ten o'clock thinking about everything and anything.

When I was little I was the biggest Daddy's girl out there. All that changed when my parents began fighting and dad took a liking to spanking me even if I didn't do anything wrong. When mom threatened to leave him, he let up and eventually stopped. That was when I began gravitating towards my mom.

_Mom. _Tate has a shitty mom. From what I heard when I was eavesdropping she spends more time whoring around than she does being a mother. I can't even imagine living with a mom like that. Hell, lately I can't even live with _my mom_. I sighed and got up to go get my IPod out of my bag when I heard a slight knocking coming from my door.

"Come in." I stated expecting it to be my mom.

"Hey." Tate stated as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Tate? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night." He replied with worry filled eyes.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of what Liam said."

"You heard that?"

"He wasn't exactly whispering."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. I don't believe him."

"You don't? What if you should believe him?" he asked grimacing.

"Then I'd still like you. If you did all those things he said in the past, then you're clearly a different person now. That's what matters." I smiled.

"You really mean that?" he asked with a small smile.

"I shit you not." I laughed, causing him to laugh too.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, for sure." I nodded.

Tate smiled and pulled me into a hug before tucking me in and kissing my forehead. I barely heard him exit the room before I was asleep again.

I woke up with a smile on my face. There's only two reason that I become a morning person. Either I have a date or it's Halloween. In this case, it's both.

I did my usual morning routine of showering and doing my hair and makeup before getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and some blue and white striped socks. Giving myself a once over, I turned and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning." I stated as I piled waffles and maple bacon on my plate.

"Whoa, someone's in a good mood today." My mom teased.

"Yeah, only a little bit." I laughed.

"Oh and do you happen to have a date?" Mom asked giving me a knowing look.

"Maybe, how did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"No, Moira told me."

"You have a date?" my Dad asked only to be ignored.

"She told you?" I asked as I mock-glared at Moira.

We all laughed and continued eating until Mom asked me to take Jasey to get a costume for tonight. I put my plate in the small sink and we were out the door. We ended up getting her a blue fairy costume. It looked adorable on her. I ran into Liam on the way to the living room. We didn't really talk long because I was still mad and he had to take Dad some Advil. Ever since yesterday he's been trying to convince me to cancel my date with Tate, which isn't going to happen.

I looked at the clock and saw that is was three-thirty. Time for Tate's appointment today. I smiled and "casually" got up and headed for the stairs and what do you know? Tate was just coming in the front door.

"Hey, you coming to spy on my session again today?" he chuckled at the memory from yesterday.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Am I going to be the topic again?" I asked innocently.

"Could be, but I'd much rather show you tonight than tell you about it through a door and indirectly through your dad." He replied placing both hands on either side of my head on the wall behind me.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I ran my fingers through his curls.

"Mhmm." He mumbled as he leaned in, his eyes half closed. I felt his warm and minty breath hit my lips before I closed my eyes too.

"Tate! Dr. Chambers is waiting for you." Liam stated smugly. Tate flipped him off and whispered "Later" in my ear before pulling away and shoving past Liam.

"Hey Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to hell." I stated sweetly, just loud enough for Tate to hear from the top of the stairs. Tate laughed and went around the corner towards my dad's office. Liam saw me watching Tate and frowned.

"Sky, you're too good for him."

"As opposed to you?" I spat.

"Well, yeah. He's a psychopath."

"And you're an egotistical jerk that is jealous of Tate." I replied as I turned to go back into the living room. Liam sighed and disappeared.


	7. QUESTION READERS PLEASE READ

Hey guys I know it's been about 9-10months (a full pregnancy length haha my sister had a baby) but do you guys want me to continue this story or is it too late for everyone? Feedback ASAP please


	8. I'm Sorry

I know I keep promising you guys updates and I know I keep making excuses so for once I'm going to be 100% honest with you all. I have the updates written in a notebook somewhere unknown in my house and I've honestly been looking and have had no luck finding it.

I know I could just re-write them but it's too triggering for me to do so. I've suffered from depression since I was in Elementary School, self harm since 8th grade so that's roughly five years, and anxiety since 6th grade so that's about seven years. I'm not saying that disables my writing whatsoever. In fact I think it enables it and improves it and inspires me to continue.

Lately it's been really bad for me. I lost my best friend that I've had since I was in kindergarten up until this past Christmas of our senior year. She didn't die, but our friendship did. I told her about all of my problems this past year and she "supported" me through them until it got too much for her. She didn't understand that these are mental disorders and that they affect how I am. I don't choose to be an "overly sensitive baby" and I sure as hell didn't choose to cut and burn myself as a way of coping. I don't enjoy any of this. I did it once just to try and now it's become an addiction. We call it that because it has the same symptoms of drug addictions and basically any non-healthy addiction out there.

Anyways, she couldn't handle my moods and behaviors associated with these disorders because she didn't understand that I couldn't help it or control it, I was barely even into my recovery process. Its funny how one little sentence, "I'm just done," could make a personal cry and hyperventilate so quickly. It was one of the worst pains I've ever felt. I felt rejected. Unwanted. Unloved. It was really hard and it obviously didn't do anything to help my recovery so I fell off and continued self harming with more determination than ever because that's how I cope. Finally when I couldn't handle coping that way and there weren't any other ways to cope for me I ended up telling my mom everything. She supported me and finally understood why I've been seeing a psychologist since August. At first she tried to make excuses for why I did it but after a group session with my psych she finally quit and just supported me.

I know none of this is a good excuse to not try and find my updates and publish them. I know. It's just a lot I've been dealing with (sometimes not dealing with) and I just really need to focus on my recovery because you know what? Recovery doesn't have a day off. I made it a little over a month into recovery, which means no self harming, up until last night when I was having insomnia and I stayed up over-thinking and remembering. It's really hard for me and there's not a day that I don't think about harming myself, but I know that I need to get better. In order to do that I'm going to have to focus on making myself happy for once and not trying to push my feelings and problems aside.

I really hope you all understand and don't hate me for this. Maybe once I'm pretty far into recovery I can continue this if that's okay. Just please don't hate me or send me hate because I honestly don't think I can handle that right now. I love all of you for reading the story and leaving me such nice comments and supporting it and myself. I'm truly and incredibly sorry for all this.

Love,

Whitney


End file.
